


I don't want to hurt you

by xXKittySlayerXx



Series: League of legends one shots [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Debonair Ezreal, Dinner, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Italian Mafia, Sharing a Bed, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKittySlayerXx/pseuds/xXKittySlayerXx
Summary: Karma doesn't expect any warm welcomes from where she is being taken, let alone what Ezreal actually wants from her.
Relationships: Ezreal/Karma
Series: League of legends one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I don't want to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing suggested by user Pepega :)

Karma was running the entire day from the powerful mafia. To understand her situation better, she never thought she would get in such trouble, but one day the mafia came for her. They claimed something about dept. Even tho this wasn't Karma's first reincarnation she had no idea what to do. She could just run. She got so lost in her own thoughts she didnt realize one of the mafia's guys randomly ran into her. She bumped into him and looked up. His smirk was crooked and it filled her with disgust. "You are one unlucky lady." He said with raspy voice. She tried to fight, but he was too strong. When he handcuffed her, he whispered "Such a shame we have to give you to the boss, otherwise I'd love to have some fun with you". She almost threw up from those words, but instead she spat on him which was followed by a strong slap on her cheek. "Learn to behave! Our boss won't tolerate this!" She got into small cage on wheels and they took God knows where. She soon fell asleep since she has been on the run the whole day.

Suddenly she was woken up by strong hands of the same thug from earlier. He placed his hands on her hips and her butt. She tried to wiggle out and screamed for help. "Nobody's gonna help you, little one. You're on enemy territory now." But despite his words a voice from behind yelled "Dirk leave her alone and learn to treat a lady. Anyone who lays a finger on her will be punished by me." The man named Dirk immediately let her go with low "sorry boss." 

She was led into a nice office with candles and high chair. "Boss will be here soon" and with those words she was left to wait. Who is this mysterious boss? And why did he protect her? Is he gonna be as disgusting as Dirk? She couldn't deny she was scared. After some time of waiting someone came in. She looked over to the door and saw tall blonde guy. He was quite handsome unlike all of the other mafia guys. He was well dressed in a suit and rose in his pocket. He smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Ezreal, you must be Karma?". She nodded "A-are you the boss?". He smiled "that's me indeed". He came behind her and took off her handcuffs. She looked at his confused "I thought i was your prisoner?". He threw the handcuffs on the ground. "I'm sorry about how they treated you. I need everyone under me to think you're my prisoner because there are a lot of people who wouldn't think twice to betray me. I actually need your help. You are the strongest mage around...And I'd like to hire you. From my knowledge you live alone without any family and here you would have everything you could ever want or need". She looked at him. He was really pretty up close and it was so long since she felt any kind of affection...No, she can't think about that right now. "And why would I agree?". He sat down into his chair. "You would never have any troubles. You would be second highest person in the mafia, right below me. I'm rich, you could have anything you want, you could live in luxury".

Ezreal wouldn't admit it, but he really liked Karma. He loved powerful women and she was one of them. If she agreed it would be easy for him to seduce her...She looked a little scared. "I guess I have no reason to deny it...But why me?". He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Most of Ionian people forgot, Karma...but I didn't. You are our guardian spirit. You are the one who protected our kind for as long as time goes...and I think it's crucial to have you on our side...plus...I'd personally love to have you by my side...". She looked over her shoulder into his eyes. "You know who I am?". He nodded. "I accept then."

He lead her into a bedroom. "Now...you can refuse, but since you will be the second highest person...there will probably be some people wanting to get into your spot...This is my bedroom...It'd be safer for you to sleep with me...nobody dares to hurt the boss...and who does...well I have guards". She blushed a little...his bedroom? "Like...we would sleep in one bed?". He nodded. "Of course if you want you can have your own bedroom-" "No, this is okay. Ideal actually." He smiled and it even more brought out how handsome he was. No, she can't think that way of him. He is mafia boss and who is she? Part of her brain was telling her that she is right below him in the mafia hierarchy, but what does that matter? She sat down on the soft, silky bed. He sat next to her. "So Karma...tell me about yourself...". Her life story was long. At least this one was. He was patiently listening to her. It was nice to have someone like him care. After she was done he looked at her. "I have a favor to ask you, Karma". She nodded. "This weekend I need to go to an important dinner with some very important people. And as a proper man I need a date...and you're closest female to me...plus you can protect me im case something goes wrong. You can of course refuse, it's up to you." She was surprised. He wanted HER as a date? Of course she wanted to...but she didn't have anything to wear and no manners either. She shyly whispered "I don't know if that's a good idea...I have nothing to wear and I never was in high company like this..." He smiled "Clothes won't be a problem and manners? I'll lead you, I'm sure it's gonna be fine. So is that a yes?". She nodded, even tho she was bit scared. He got up "we can start with dancing right now if you're not too tired, since thats required there."  
Dancing? She never properly danced with a man before. She shyly got up and got close to him. He placed her hands on his shoulders and his own on her waist. He nodded at her and started dancing. It was surprisingly easy with his lead. Then he suddenly changed pace, pulled her close and started dancing very slowly looking into her eyes. It was magical...

The dinner was about to start in few minutes. She had on beautiful purple tight fitting dress matching with Ezreal's shirt with white suit on top. They looked stunning together. The guests started coming in and Ezreal greeted each one of them, introducing her as Karma, the enchantress and his date tonight. Most of the guests were old men who she had no idea about. When they sat down to eat, she was feeling bit scared. Ezreal whispered to her ear "don't worry, you dont have to do much....oh and by the way, you look breath-taking in that dress." She blushed. They have became close friends over the past few days of living together. He gently placed his hand on hers to calm her down and raised a toast.

The dinner was long. She was getting tired and by the end the only thing that was on her mind was Ezreal's hand on her thigh. He had it there the entire time and when she was getting nervous he gently squeezed to let her know he was there. When the last guests left they finally went into their room. "That was...exhausting..." She stated. "Yeah...so much talking..." Ezreal took off his suit and shirt to show off his slim but muscular body. Karma tried to take off her dress, but the zipper was stuck. Ezreal rushed over to her "hey let me help you". His warm big hands slowly unzipped the dress until it fell down leaving her only in underwear. She turned around and there he was. They were standing so close to each other, he was shirtless and she was only wearing underwear. He slowly placed his hands on her waist. "You are even more beautiful underneath the dress..." She blushed and looked down "thank you." He lifted her chin and slowly kissed her. It was what she wished for and she loved every second of it. It didn't take long for the kisses to become raw and passionate. He picked her up and she felt the bulge in his pants press against her body. He smiled at her and threw her on the bed. She looked gorgeous like that, ready for him to enjoy her beautiful body. His pants fell down as he took off his belt leaving only underwear on. The arousal he felt was like nothing before. His hands slowly took off her bra and panties. She was wet. Very wet. He gently took off his last piece of clothing and whispered "may I?". Her nod of approval was the only thing he needed and when he got it he buried his length inside of her. "Fuck..." she moaned as she felt how big he was. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting. It felt amazing and soon moans of both of them filled the room. "Fuck Karma..." Ezreal had good stamina but she felt too good. Suddenly she knelt down taking his dick out and putting it in her mouth. Her warm tongue circled around the tip of Ezreal's length making him moan as he was getting closer. It felt amazing. She kept sucking and his moans were getting louder and louder. Soon he grabbed her head, pressed it down against his dick and finished into her throat. She smiled swallowing it all like a good girl. He was impressed. But he also wasn't done. He laid her down again and his hands went down to her crotch. He slid two of his fingers inside of her and started fingering her. She moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure. "Ezreal...Fuck im close..." He kept going until he felt her body convulse in an intense orgasm accompanied by loud "FUCK EZREAL". He laid down next to her and whispered "I think you'll be good mage for me Karma"


End file.
